Rivalry of Three
by hollyberry14
Summary: Ryou is growing up into a very lovely young man. The Yuugi-tachi goes on a vacation and Yami, Malik, and Y.Malik are thinking up ways to get Ryou laid---if they can survive Y.Bakura's constant foiling of their plans---
1. The Rivalry Begins

Rivalry of Three  
  
R  
  
hollyberry  
  
summary: Ryou is growing up into a very lovely young man. The Yuugi-tachi goes on a vacation and Malik, Yami, and Y.Marik are thinking up ways to get Ryou laid---that is, if they can survive Y.Bakura's constant foiling of their plans---   
  
pairings: you guys would have to vote on who Ryou will pick! Here are the choices:   
  
a)Yami Yuugi  
  
b)Malik  
  
c)Yami Marik  
  
d)Yami Bakura   
  
e) a,b, and c  
  
Chapter 1: The Rivalry Begins  
  
"Who else are we waiting for?"  
  
Yuugi checked the people around him, counting in his head. The yacht Solomon Motou rented for the gang's cruise trip to Kukulu island was humongous. And from where he was standing, considering he'd gained a lot of height during the year, Yuugi could see almost all his friends. The only ones he missed---as far as he could tell---were a pair of snowy-haired boys. "Umm...only Ryou and Bakura, Yami."  
  
"Thought so." Yami muttered, settling himself rather dangerously at the edge of the boat. "Why did you ever invite the tomb robber, aibou? He's nothing but trouble---always this, always that---"  
  
"He's Ryou's yami." Yuugi explained with a sigh. "Anyway, if you don't make eye contact, I'm sure you wouldn't end up killing each other."  
  
Yami snorted. "Dream on, hikari." He gestured toward another part of the yacht where a certain tanned Egyptian with spiky hair was balancing a spoon on his nose. "And you invited Malik's yami! How dangerous can this trip get?---wait, don't tell me.---A LOT."  
  
Yuugi frowned at the Pharaoh. He was about to speak again, when Malik swerved casually beside them and leaned back against a railing. His hair had gotten longer since they last saw him, and his slender body was now firmer and--- well---unaturally exposed. He wore a black skin-tight backless tanktop that gave a perfect effect on his well-toned muscles. Tight white leather shorts--- that were too short--- framed his perfect ass beautifully. Anybody else who wore it would have looked like a slut---but since it's Malik---he was sexy.  
  
"Wear some clothes, would you?" Yami barked, looking him up and down.  
  
Malik stuck his tongue out, running his brown hand over his exposed navel gloatingly. "I'm sexy, pharaoh. You're jealous, live with it."  
  
Yuugi laughed. He glanced at his yami, who was rather red in the face. "What's eating you, yami? You usually aren't this grouchy."  
  
"Maybe Anzu raped him." Malik suggested with a smirk.  
  
Yami gave a low growl. "Haha. Very funny. Now quit it and get out of my face."  
  
"No, wait!" Yami Marik suddenly appeared out of nowhere, having heard of Yami's 'anger'. He loved teasing the pharaoh. "Maybe KAIBA raped him."  
  
Malik and his Yami laughed loudly, while Yuugi was trying unsuccessfully not to join them.  
  
"Quit it, you two bumbling idiots!" Yami grumbled, glaring at the Ishtars. "Or I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
There was a choke, then even before a second passed, there was complete silence.  
  
Yami grinned. "That's better."  
  
Yuugi glanced at his watch. "I wonder what's taking Ryou so long? He's usually prompt at everything."  
  
"We should just leave and not wait for them." Yami said thoughtfully. "We're paying this yacht by the minute, you know."  
  
Malik nodded. "Yeah, we've been waiting for---hours---."  
  
"Anyway." Yami Marik added. "Not having that stupid tomb robber around would be good too."  
  
Yuugi rolled his eyes. "I know you guys don't like Bakura that much because he's loud, obnoxious, and evil---not that you aren't---but well, what about Ryou? I can't just LEAVE him. He's my friend."  
  
"No offense." Malik muttered, checking on his nails. "But that boy is just a bit too---sissy---."  
  
"Yeah." Yami Marik nodded. He smirked at Yuugi. "Like you."  
  
"Hey!" Yami snapped, smacking Yami Marik upside the head. "No one insults my hikari, you hear? Take that back or it's the Shadow Realm for you---anyway, Yuugi isn't a girly-boy."  
  
"And neither is Ryou." Yuugi said, defending his friend. "I swear you three are going to eat your words once you see him again. I mean, it's been two years since we last saw him ---and he sent me his picture and---" Yuugi trailed off...a blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes, smiling wickedly. "Someone's got a crush..."  
  
"I should have known." Yami groaned. "So it was Ryou's picture that you were putting under your pillow every night! I've always wondered why you wouldn't show it to me."  
  
"Pathetic." Yami Marik commented without interest. "I should've brought my new set of knives to show Bakura."  
  
"Well, I still think Ryou's sissy and we should leave them." Malik concluded, poking Yuugi. "Come on, your guests are getting restless."  
  
"Just wait a moment!" Yuugi glared, slapping Malik's hand away. "Stop poking! I'm going to-----oh wait! There they are!"  
  
Yuugi waved at the two white-haired figures making their way up the yacht. It was too far to actually recognize if it was them, but Yuugi thought he saw the glint of a knife being waved in the air.   
  
Bakura came up first, wearing a dark pink Hawaiian t-shirt and a pair of faded blue shorts. He had a pair of glassess settled on his nose---and to be honest---he looked like a very sexy scholar. "PHARAOH!!!" He greeted, waving his knife dangerously in front of Yami's face.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, PSYCHO!?!" Yami screamed, taking the knife and throwing it in the sea. When the sharp object was out of Bakura's reach, he calmed down and smiled. "Those glassess suit you, by the way, tomb robber. You ACTUALLY LOOK SMART!"  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrow, adjusting his glassess in place. "My baka little girly aibou made me wear them. He said I couldn't see properly. What a joke. I CAN see your hair still looks funny, pharaoh."  
  
Yami clenched his fist. "And I can see me sending you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"And I can see me enjoying it!!!" Bakura smirked. He turned to Malik. "Wear some clothes, would you?"  
  
Malik twitched. "I'M SEXY, BAKURA. YOU'RE JEALOUS,LIVE WITH IT."  
  
Bakura gave everybody a questioning look. "What have you been telling him?"  
  
"Well, he IS sexy. " Yuugi,Yami, and Yami Marik said in unison. "JEALOUS? LIVE WITH IT."  
  
Malik smirked triumphantly.  
  
Bakura muttered something incoherent under his breath before he turned to Yami Marik. "Where's the new set of knives you were telling me?"  
  
"The cat ate them." Yami Marik replied, without batting an eyelash.  
  
"Where's the DEAD cat, then?"  
  
"I fed it to Malik."   
  
"Oh."  
  
Yuugi looked at Malik. "You ate a dead cat?"  
  
"Yeah, naive little one." Malik said sarcastically. "Tasted wonderful."  
  
Yuugi shook his head to rid himself of his thought of the poor feline, then looked at Bakura, blushing again. "Where's ----umm--R-Ryou---?"  
  
Bakura glared at him. "You have a crush on my hikari or something?"  
  
"N--n---o..." Yuugi denied, turning 5000 shades of red. "Just asking."  
  
Bakura stared at him suspiciously. "Well, he---"  
  
"Yuugi!" Ryou's voice floated in the air, as he stepped into the yacht, in full view of everyone on the boat. There was a light gasp and gawking eyes as he did so, and Yami, Malik, and Yami Marik were oh-so-happy they hadn't left without Ryou as they originally suggested.  
  
"Ra..." Yami found a lump in his throat. "Ryou, is that you?"  
  
"You look great." Yuugi beamed, still red as ever.   
  
Ryou smiled like the golden sunshine as he moved to where his friends were. His cloud-colored hair was tied up in a ponytail, with only wisps framing his beautiful face. His chocolate-brown eyes shone with brilliance, and his lips were red and supple. He retained his perfectly snow-white skin clear as ever. His lithe body moved gracefully, though he could still get rather clumsy, and he walked like a queen. A light green tanktop exposed his soft kissable limbs and a pair of light blue cotton shorts revealed long shapely legs and a fuckable ass that rivaled Malik's.  
  
"Hi, Yuugi." Ryou laughed. "You've gotten taller. Just a little more and you'd have surpassed me. I guess I'd have to watch out, huh?"  
  
Yuugi felt like melting into a puddle of goo. "You---um---l-look----um----beaut---umm---"  
  
Yami clamped a hand over his aibou's mouth. "What he's trying to say is you look beautiful."  
  
Yuugi blushed, Yami blushed, Ryou blushed. Bakura felt like throwing up.  
  
"Thanks---I guess." Ryou said. He turned to Malik, whose eyes were nearly dropping out of their sockets. "Hi."  
  
Malik swallowed, searching for a compliment to say. All words that entered his head were far too perverted. He opened his mouth to say something---then closed it again. He did this for a few more times before Ryou finally reached his hand out to close his mouth. Malik nearly screamed with joy.  
  
"It's okay." Ryou said assuringly, moving his hand away. "Say what you want. I won't get offended."  
  
"You sure?" Malik asked, feeling his pants tighten.  
  
Ryou nodded.   
  
Bakura was skeptical. "You better say something decent, or I'll skin you."  
  
"Decent, right." Malik breathed deeply. "Ryou, you look so damn fuckable. You arouse every single cell in my body and I WANT TO FUCK YOU!!! Let's FUCK!!! PLEASE???"  
  
Ryou gasped. Bakura whacked Malik on the head. "You idiot! Don't talk like that in front of my hikari!?!"  
  
"Owww---"Malik complained, rubbing his head. His eyes were still on Ryou. "So how about the fuck?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "Oh---I don't know---let's set a date next time, shall we?"  
  
"OH HELL YES!!!" Malik screamed, sticking his tongue out at Yami, who was looking VERY jealous.   
  
Yami Marik grabbed Ryou's arm. "In that case, can I set a fuck date too?"  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Bakura slapped Yami Marik's hand away from Ryou. "NO TOUCHING OF MY HIKARI!!! AND HE ISN'T SETTING A FUCK DATE WITH ANY OF YOU, GOT IT!?!"  
  
"Oh Bakura." Yuugi pouted. "You're so selfish."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Yeah, tomb robber." Yami frowned. "Ryou, are you a virgin?"  
  
"OF COURSE HE IS!!!" Bakura growled.   
  
Ryou smiled sheepishly. "Actually, that's why Bakura's being overprotective of me. He wants to be my first too."  
  
Yami,Yuugi, Malik, Yami Marik: 0_0 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
"I DO NOT!" Bakura protested in vain. "ARRGH!!! Dammit. Come on, aibou. Let's get away from these---ANIMALS!!!"  
  
Yami smirked. "Look who's talking."  
  
"Bye guys!" Ryou waved, being pulled away by his yami. "By the way, Malik?"  
  
Malik looked up.  
  
"You look sexy."  
  
The Egyptian nearly fainted with happiness. That is, until he fully realized what Ryou said, and he started shrieking on top of his lungs: "SEE BAKURA!?! I TOLD YOU I'M SEXY!!!"  
  
"Alright, we get the point!" Yami grumbled, still very jealous. "You know, if we want Ryou, we have to work together!"  
  
Malik stopped screaming and Yami Marik looked interested. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Yuugi rolled his eyes and walked away. "Whatever you're planning, I want no part in it."  
  
"Well, you see." Yami began, not minding at all that Yuugi had left. "Ryou's pretty naive about sex and all that crap and it'll be easier to lure him---"  
  
"---without Bakura, the abominable fly." Yami Marik finished briskly.  
  
"Right." Yami smirked. "So we---"  
  
"---wait until Ryou's alone---" Malik grinned. "And rape him."  
  
"NO, idiot." Yami glared. "He'll hate us. We'll just wait for the right moment and---"  
  
"---molest him?" Malik tried again.  
  
"Close." Yami nodded thoughtfully.   
  
Yami Marik laughed wickedly. "And why should we listen to you?"  
  
Yami glared at him. "Because I'm Pharaoh and I'd send you to the Shadow Realm if you don't listen."  
  
"That's the third time he's used that threat. " Malik whispered to his yami.  
  
"It works." Yami Marik replied, his head swarming with dirty thoughts about a certain pretty angel. "So much for 'sissy'."  
  
___  
  
a/n: REVIEW, k?   
  
Second chap:   
  
* Will contain Ryou molestations. FUNNY Ryou molestations. Don't worry---there won't be a single angst in this fic!---not that I remember--- 


	2. The Bigger the Better

Rivalry of Three  
  
R  
  
hollyberry  
  
summary: Ryou is growing up into a very lovely young man. The Yuugi-tachi goes on a vacation and Malik, Yami, and Y.Marik are thinking up ways to get Ryou laid---that is, if they can survive Y.Bakura's constant foiling of their plans---   
  
pairings: The votes are in!(I counted it from all the sites I've posted this fic in) The first person who can guess the right pairing, I will write a fic for. With any details, any pairing EXCEPT Malik/anyone(I've got big plans for him on Valentine's Day).   
  
Chapter 2: The Bigger the Better  
  
Kukulu island wasn't exactly very big. But it was a wonderful resort in the middle of nowhere. Tall palm trees surrounding tiny wooden cabins, fresh cool air gently blowing from the east, clear blue waves rapidly moving up the shore, and warm sand curling up the toes--the possibilities for a comfortable vacation were endless---and that was exactly why Solomon Motou chose the spot for a month of fun in the sun. It was a magical place where anything could happen---and Solomon knew Yuugi's friends would love the air of romance and adventure that filled the place.  
  
"Three people will be sharing a cabin to sleep in while we're here." Yuugi announced to all his friends as they piled off the yacht. "I wrote the names of everybody in this paper. So---umm---house assignments will be--- HEY!"  
  
Malik smirked, having grabbed the paper from Yuugi and rapidly glancing through it. "Yuugi---I think we need to make little changes in your house assignments."  
  
Yuugi blushed at once, trying to grab the paper back upon realizing what Malik meant. "Grandpa arranged that, you know. I didn't do it on purpose!"  
  
Malik gave a sarcastic snort, crumpling up the paper and throwing it away. "Yeah, and I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt."  
  
Yami's ears perked up. "Hey, I'm the Pharaoh!"   
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "No, you're the idiot."  
  
Ryou hit him lightly on the arm. "Bakura, that's not nice. Apologize to Yami."  
  
"The hell I will."   
  
Ryou sighed. Malik swerved beside him and casually draped his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Share a cabin with me?"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Wait a second!" Yami protested, pushing Malik away and taking Ryou's hands. "I thought we'd share!"  
  
Ryou blinked. "Sure."  
  
"But Ryou!" Yuugi clasped his hands together and gave his friend the nicest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Aren't we sharing?"  
  
"Sure, Yuugi." Ryou smiled.  
  
"What the fuck!?!" Yami Marik strode forward, pulling on Ryou's shirt. "What about me?"  
  
Ryou patted him gently on the head. "We could share---"  
  
"HOLD IT!!!" Bakura growled, kicking all the annoying perverts away from his hikari.   
  
"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed disapprovingly. "You shouldn't kick them so heartlessly like that! If you want to share a cabin just say so."  
  
Bakura gaped at him. Then he shook his head vigorously. "Hey! I'm the one trying to help here! In case you haven't noticed you said 'yes' to practically everybody! But you can only have 2 roomates!"  
  
"Oh." Ryou pouted. "So..... I guess I'll have to stay with just you and Malik then."  
  
"Why them?" Yami demanded.   
  
"Well..." Ryou began. "Bakura's my yami and Malik asked first so---"  
  
Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, giving his neck a lick, and making him blush as red as a tomato. "Besides, Ryou promised me a fuck date."  
  
Bakura yanked the Egyptian off his light. "Dream on, you lech."  
  
"OWWW..." Malik scowled, rubbing his hair where Bakura had yanked him. "You're just jealous 'cause Ryou called me sexy, tomb robber."  
  
Bakura pushed his glassess up his nose. "Ryou calls me sexy everyday."  
  
Yami Marik gave a snort. "Ryou calls everybody sexy. He tried to hit on me earlier in the yacht."  
  
Everyone stared at Ryou.  
  
"It was an accident!" the hikari protested, his face cherry red. "I wouldn't have thought anybody would be sunbathing naked on the deck!"  
  
Everyone stared at Yami Marik.  
  
"Hey, how do you think I've achieved the perfect copper colored skin in every single part of my body?"  
  
"Actually, you haven't." Ryou said thoughtfully. "It was still quite flesh at the tip of your---"  
  
"Oh, right. I have to remember that."  
  
Bakura twitched, his eyes glaring at Malik's yami. "What the fuck have you been showing my vessel?"  
  
Yami Marik shrugged. "He was curious to know why I had it bigger than him so we compared them."  
  
"He told me if I pulled mine, it'd get longer." Ryou said. "So I let him. He was really gentle with it you would have thought he wasn't the psychotic murderer we all know..."  
  
Bakura glowed dangerously. "YOU---WHAT---"  
  
"Ryou's lucky---he has it soft." Yami Marik went on. "Mine was rather rough. So we rubbed it together and then I thought if we put mine inside his---"  
  
"YOU RA-DAMNED SON OF A BITCH!!!" Yami screamed, hardly able to bear it any longer, suddenly pouncing on Yami Marik and strangling him. "I thought we were going to molest Ryou together! HOW DARE YOU GET A HEADSTART!?!"   
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Malik added, pulling on his yami's hair, and grabbing the nearest knife. "YOU SICK BASTARD!!!"  
  
"YOU TOUCHED MY HIKARI!!! " Bakura growled, his eyes bloodshot with relentless anger. "Say your prayers now or---"  
  
"Stop it, you idiots!" Yami Marik shouted, pulling Yami off him. "I wasn't molesting Ryou! We were talking about PANTYHOSE!!!"  
  
Yami's mouth dropped open. "You wear pantyhose while sunbathing?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Yami Marik snapped. "I read in Malik's porns that it can help even the skin tone when you tan."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting in Malik's direction. "You have porn?"  
  
Malik widened his eyes innocently. "Doesn't everybody?"  
  
"What's porn?" Ryou asked, tilting his head to the side. "It sounds cute. Can you show me, Malik?"  
  
Malik smirked. "I'll strip for you any day Ryou, just say it."  
  
Ryou clapped his hands gleefully. " Is that porn? Okay, strip."  
  
"Ryou." Bakura snapped at his hikari while glaring at Malik. "Next time, check your vocabulary before you make any requests!"  
  
"But I just wanted to know..." Ryou pouted.  
  
Bakura scowled. "No buts. Anyway, why were YOU using pantyhose?"  
  
Ryou brightened. "Kaiba said they make wonderful sex toys!"  
  
Everyone stared at Seto Kaiba.  
  
"He said he was bored." Seto muttered, turning away to hide a tint of pink appearing on his cheeks.   
  
Ryou nodded. "Kaiba said he'd play with me once I learn how to use the pantyhose! He'll even let Mokuba join in."  
  
Everybody: 0__0  
  
Bakura gave an exasperated sigh, his eyes on his hikari's smiling face. "You and I are going to have a little talk about sex education."  
  
___  
  
"How does it feel?"  
  
Ryou pouted slightly, the hairs on his body rising at the feather-light touches on his delicate body. "Are you sure you aren't molesting me?"  
  
Yami Marik shrugged, his fingers gently tracing Ryou's arousal and starting to massage it with a bit more strength, making the hikari gasp and grasp tightly onto his naked body. "Whatever works."  
  
"So--- then w-why did we have to lie?" Ryou asked with a pant, before moaning at the sudden contact of Yami Marik's crotch rubbing hard and fast against his. He shuddered as he felt the hands grab the cheeks of his ass and pull them apart, a dark finger sensuously travelling around his exposed anus.  
  
"What does it matter?" Yami Marik whispered beside his ear, the sweetness of lust overflowing in his voice. "You like it. I like it. And all we do is touch. I haven't even kissed you, have I?"  
  
"I guess." Ryou pondered, feeling sudden warmth and wetness envelope his length, and a hopelessly irresistible mouth sucking the life out of him. He moaned and with both his slim hands, pressed the platinum-blonde head deeper in his attack. "... and they believe it's PANTYHOSE."  
  
___  
  
a/n: Sorry this chap. took so long to come out! I didn't have enough time to write! This is but a taste of the wonders that lie ahead. Please review, people because reviews inspire me to write. And without them, I get writer's block...seriously...  
  
*next chap: Yami Marik had his itsy-bitsy fun (the REAL fun hasn't even begun) ...so now, it's Yami Bakura's turn! 


	3. And So It Begins

Rivalry of Three  
  
R  
  
hollyberry  
  
summary: Ryou is growing up into a very lovely young man. The Yuugi-tachi goes on a vacation and Malik, Yami, and Y.Marik are thinking up ways to get Ryou laid---that is, if they can survive Y.Bakura's constant foiling of their plans---   
  
pairings: You'll see...  
  
a/n: From now on, I'll be calling Yami Yuugi by his REAL name, ATEMU.  
  
Chapter 3: And So It Begins  
  
"But why?"  
  
Ryou shivered, feeling a cold draft tingle his thin frame. Casting his gaze up in the sky, he could feel the bright glittery stars winking at him, laughing like little fairies in the night.  
  
Bakura pulled his glassess off his nose and tapped them sternly at his hikari's head. "Pay attention to what I'm saying, vessel. Otherwise you can kiss your virginity goodbye even before this vacation is over."  
  
Ryou pouted, playfully slapping his dark's hand away. "I still think it's pointless, yami. It isn't like I'd go and have sex with just anybody, you know. You should trust me more often."  
  
Bakura gave a sarcastic snort. "Ryou, I'd trust you IF you knew what having sex is. I mean, for the love of Ra, I could rape you right here and right now and you wouldn't even realize it's sex!"  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "You mean it is?"  
  
Bakura sighed. "I rest my case."  
  
Stepping over crunchy leaves, Bakura sat on the log beside his light. He slowly wiped his glassess on his shirt then put them back on. At first, he had wondered if it was a good idea to begin teaching Ryou about fucking. After all, the boy was hardly seventeen...and Bakura had wanted to preserve his light's innocence as long as possible. But Ryou was growing up...and with all the horny wolves surrounding him, Bakura wanted to make sure no one would take advantage of his hikari.  
  
"Yami..." Ryou began, breaking the silence. His face was strangely red, and he was looking far away.  
  
"What?" Bakura muttered curiously, concentrating on settling his glassess just right on his nose.  
  
Ryou brought his eyes down. "Well...I was wondering...could you...umm...could you..."  
  
Bakura frowned. "Spit it out."  
  
Ryou sighed."Alright! I was wondering if you could KISS me!"  
  
Bakura nearly choked at the request. Roughly grabbing Ryou by the shoulders, he looked him straight in the eye. "You're insane!"  
  
"I know!" Ryou nearly shrieked, blushing to the roots of his hair. "BUt I just---well, I've always wanted YOU to be my first kiss because well---you're my yami and you're hot and sexy---but if you don't want to then---"  
  
"Ryou, shut up!" Bakura snapped, smirking deviously. "I would be a fool to refuse your first kiss, you idiot!"  
  
Ryou bit his lip shyly, then with a smile spreading on his face, he closed his eyes.  
  
/Oh Ra./ Bakura thought, watching his aibou's soft lips open slightly. /Ra, he's so perfect. I'm so damn lucky./  
  
Taking Ryou's chin in his hand, the tomb-robber leaned forward. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for for so long. Kissing Ryou underneath the stars---the chilling wind running erotically against their bodies... He leaned further forward, getting ready to capture his angel's lips on his own...nothing could stop them now---  
  
"RYOU!!!"  
  
Ryou quickly turned at the sound of someone calling his name.  
  
Bakura fell forward, and instead of Ryou's lips, he collapsed facedown on the grassy ground.  
  
"MALIK ISHTAR!!!" Bakura growled, anger seething through his veins. He glanced up and found the annoying platinum-haired Egyptian standing over him and pulling HIS Ryou off the log.  
  
"Malik!" Ryou cried in surprise, forgetting the kiss, and letting the tanned boy pull him over. It took him a minute to fully realize what the other hikari was wearing, and his blush involuntarily returned. "You look uhmmm---what's that term?---oh, fuckable."  
  
"I know." Malik smirked seductively, taking a step closer to the object of his interest. He was wearing a short and skimpy little bathrobe---with NOTHING underneath. "Why'd you think I came out here to look for you?"  
  
Bakura scowled, getting on his feet, and roughly shoving Malik away from Ryou. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!?!"  
  
Malik blinked innocently, though his voice dripped with sarcasm. "I was waiting for you two back at our cabin, Kura-chan ---and when you didn't come---I thought something must've happened. I got scared."  
  
Bakura spat. "You're not a very good liar."  
  
"What difference does that make?" Malik countered. "You want the truth, tomb robber? FINE. I'm NEVER LETTING YOU HAVE RYOU's FIRST KISS!"  
  
Bakura glared daggers at the other boy, his eyes blazing. "FUCKIN' MORONIC BASTARD!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND FEED YOUR ROTTING CORPSE TO THE SHARKS!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Malik clenched his fist. "Let's see who dies first!"  
  
Ryou felt sweat build up on his body, as he mildly panicked. Grabbing each of the boys' arms with each of his hands, he tried to intercede. "Come on, you two. Stop it. No one's killing anybody tonight. Let's just head back to the cabin for some sleep, okay?"  
  
"Vessel!" Bakura whined. "HE ruined our moment!"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Oh, yami. Let it go, please?"  
  
"Yeah, Bakura." Malik taunted. "Let it go. There's still next time. Of course, next time, it won't be YOU."  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Malik!" Ryou hissed, blocking Bakura's rampage with his body. "Stop it, okay?"  
  
The Egyptian pouted lightly. "Oh, okay. IF you promise to take a bath with me later tonight AND sleep on my bed!"  
  
"ISHTAAR!!!!YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Okay, alright. Just go before he kills you!"  
  
Malik smirked, and just before leaving, risked more of the tomb-robber's wrath by grabbing Ryou's ass and giving it a squeeze.  
  
___  
  
"I'm so sorry for the trouble."  
  
Ryou sighed, watching Bakura's sleeping figure on Yuugi's bed. "He got a bit hyper and I don't think he'd appreciate what I promised Malik tonight."  
  
Atemu, who was lying on his bed, snickered lightly. "Oh, I'm sure he won't."  
  
Yuugi glanced at his yami in surprise. /Err...aren't you jealous, yami? I mean, whatever Ryou promised Malik, it HAS to be PERVERTED./  
  
/Oh, don't worry, aibou./ Atemu smiled, fingering the pages of the book he was reading. /It's all part of the plan.../  
  
Yuugi pouted. /Is it that plan about molesting Ryou?/  
  
/Yes. Why?/  
  
/Why am I not included?/  
  
/BECAUSE you're a nice kid. Now quit bothering me, Ryou's getting suspicious./  
  
Sure enough, Ryou was giving them a weird look, his pretty face contorted with anxiety. "So...umm...I'll leave Bakura here for tonight, okay?"  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Have fun." Atemu added.  
  
Ryou blinked. "Fun? Why?"  
  
Yuugi laughed nervously, standing up and gently pushing his friend out the door. "Nothing. Never mind. Go!"  
  
As soon as Ryou was gone and the door was locked, Yuugi breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to Atemu's bed and sat down.  
  
The pharaoh raised an eyebrow at him. "You literally pushed Ryou into Malik's arms. Aren't YOU jealous?"  
  
Yuugi smiled, an evil glint appearing in his eye. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, yami. I mean, did you honestly think I did all that for nothing?"  
  
"...uhhh..."  
  
Yuugi grinned at his dark's confusion. "You have to help ME molest Ryou too---let me in the group---or I'll tell Ryou everything! No wait, better yet, I'll tell Bakura all the things you've been up to!"  
  
"YUUgI!!!" Atemu shouted in alarm. "Why you scheming, black-mailing, pretending-to-be-innocent PERSON!!!!"  
  
"No use to call me names now." Yuugi shrugged. "It's either you let me in or I let you out!"  
  
Atemu groaned, feeling his insides churn. Marik and Malik weren't going to like this...  
  
___  
  
As soon as Ryou entered the door to his cabin, he was met with a sweet pungent odor. It made him slightly nauseous at first, but soon he became accustomed to the scent and it became very relaxing.  
  
"What took you so long?" Malik asked. He was lying on his bed, the knot on his bathrobe nearly coming loose, and Ryou had a very nice view of his long tanned legs.  
  
"Uhh..." the snow-skinned hikari began, turning away to try and hide his blush. "I had to---umm---"  
  
"Never mind." Malik declared with a wave of his hand. He stood and walked over to Ryou, wrapping his arms around the hikari's small waist. "Take your clothes off."  
  
Ryou tensed, melting at the feel of the Egyptian's naked muscles against his back. An interesting bulge had begun to appear between his legs, and Malik's hand reached down to stroke it through his pants.  
  
"Don't do that." Ryou whimpered, his length hardening further as Malik's skillful hands slipped inside his now open zipper. "Oh Ra, stop."  
  
"Stop?" Malik smirked, making no move to halt his actions. "Take your clothes off, Ryou. You can't bathe with clothes on, you know."  
  
Ryou gave a weak nod, gently pulling himself away from the other boy. "Right. Just give me---time."  
  
Malik nodded slowly."You have all the time in the world..."  
  
He placed his hands on the knot of his robe and sensuously undid it. Discarding his robe aside, he thrust his hips obscenely forward, smirking at the desire that was now evident on Ryou's face.  
  
"...but is it really time you want?...Or is it ME?"  
  
____  
  
a/n:  
  
To aff.net readers: You want RyouMalik lemon? REVIEW.If I get enough reviews wanting lemon, Malik will teach and make Ryou fuck him.(So our sweet white-haired bishie will stay a virgin...for now...)   
  
To ff.net readers: You want lemon? No can do. Review anyway.  
  
Next on ff.net: Malik and Marik had their fun. Now it's Yami(Atemu's) turn. 


End file.
